The field of this invention is release compositions for use on asphalt roofing materials, such as asphalt shingles and asphalt roll roofing. With respect to shingles which are provided on their upper sides with an adhesive strip, a release coating is used over the mating tape which is on the undersides of the shingles. For roll roofing, a release coating is usually applied to the top surface to prevent self-adherence when rolled.